1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser and particularly, to a media dispenser capable of driving a whole system and using various kinds of media.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional media dispenser comprises a media cassette in which media are stored, a feeding module 204 to which the media stored in the media cassette 202, a sensing unit 206 sensing whether two sheets of media are fed together by sensing the thickness of the media fed through the feeding module 204, a delivery module 208 for transmitting the media passed through the thickness sensing unit 206 to a user and a reject box 210 for collecting media when two sheets of media are fed together in the thickness sensing unit 206.
In the media cassette 202, a media separating part 212 for separating media into each sheet to transmit the stored media into the feeding module 204 respectively.
Here, the media separating part 212 is connected to the first driving motor 214 installed at one side of the feeding module 204 and is operated by receiving a driving force of the first driving motor 214.
The feeding module 204 feeds the media transmitted from the media cassette 202 to the thickness sensing unit 206 and is composed of a plurality of pulleys 216, belts 218 and a plurality of rollers 220.
If the thickness sensing unit 206 senses the thickness of the media fed through the feeding module 204 and if two sheets of media are fed together, it feeds media to the reject box.
The delivery module 208 has a discharging part 222 to supply the media passed through the thickness sensing unit 206 to the user and it collects the media in case two sheets of inferior media are fed together and feeds the media to the reject box 210 via a specific process. Such delivery module 208 comprises a plurality of pulleys 226, belts 224 and a plurality of rollers 228.
The pulleys and belts of the feeding module 204 and delivery module 208 are driven by the second driving motor 230 installed at one side of the delivery module 208. Namely, the second driving motor 230 is connected with a driving pulley 232 and the driving pulley 232 is connected to the driven pulley 236 and belt 234. The driven pulley 236 is connected to each pulley by the belt and transmits the driving force.
In the conventional media dispenser, the media stored in the media cassette 202 are separated to sheet by sheet by the media separating part 212 and transmitted to the feeding module 204 if the first driving motor 214 is driven. If the second driving motor 230 is driven the feeding module 204 and the delivery module 208 are driven. Then the media transmitted to the feeding module 204 are fed to the thickness sensing unit 206 by the plurality of pulleys and belts and transmitted to the delivery module 208 after the thickness sensing unit 206 senses whether two sheets of media are passed together.
The media fed to the delivery module 208 are fed to the discharging part 222 which is capable of providing the media to the user by the plurality of rollers and belts and inferior media or media in case two or more sheets of media are transmitted are collected to the reject box 210.
However, the conventional media dispenser requires the first driving motor for driving the media separating part to separate the media from the media cassette and the second driving motor for driving the feeding module and the delivery module. Namely, there is a problem due to using a plurality of motors of relatively high cost.
Also, since the conventional media dispenser can load only one media cassette, predetermined kinds of media can be loaded and since different kinds of media can not be treated, usefulness is reduced and there is a disadvantage that an additional media dispenser is needed to treat different kinds of media.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a media dispenser capable of reducing cost and simplifying structure by driving a whole system using a driving means.
Another object is to provide a media dispenser capable of treating various kinds of media by installing various kinds of media selectively thus to broaden the usefulness.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a media dispenser comprising a base plate in which a media cassette in which media are stored and a rejected box are loaded, a media pickup part installed at the lower side of the base plate for discharging the media stored in the media cassette by separating sheet by sheet, a media feeding part for feeding the media discharged through the media pickup part, a media discharging part for discharging the fed media through the media feeding part to outside, a driving means installed at one side of the base plate for generating driving force, a power transmitting means for transmitting the driving force generated at the driving means to the media pickup part, media feeding part and media discharging part, a clutch means installed at one side of the media pickup part for controlling the driving force transmitted to the media pickup part from the power transmitting part and a media rejection means for separating and collecting abnormal media among media fed to the media feeding part.
The dispenser in accordance with the present invention further includes a plurality of sub media cassette units installed at one side of the base plate for loading driving force from the driving means, storing the media different from those stored in the media cassette and discharging them through the media discharging part.
The base plate has an interior loading space for loading the media cassette at the front side, another interior loading space for loading a reject box for loading inferior media at the upper side of the above interior loading space and a door at the front side of the two interior loading spaces.
A locking system for preventing an arbitrary external access is installed at the door.
A cushion member abutted on the front surface of the media cassette for buffering impact or vibration generated when the media are discharged from the media cassette is installed on the inner side surface of the door.
The driving means is a driving motor installed at one side of the base plate for generating rotational force.
The power transmitting means comprises a driven pulley connected by a driving pulley and driving belt, which are installed in a driving motor, a lower connection pulley connected by the driven pulley and timing belt, for driving the media pickup part and media feeding part and an eject pulley wound by the driven pulley and timing belt, for driving the media feeding part and media discharging part.
The media pickup part comprises a pickup roller positioned at the lower side of the base plate, for discharging the media stored in the media cassette in the lower direction by friction, a feeding roller and separating roller positioned at the lower side of the pickup roller, for feeding the media discharged by the pickup roller by separating the media sheet by sheet and a guide member for guiding the media fed through the feeding roller and separating roller to the upper direction.
The pickup roller separates and discharges the media using friction of the media and accordingly is formed to receive power from the feeding roller due to having a rubber part at a certain part of the circumferential surface.
The separating roller rotates in the same direction as the feeding roller and is connected to the feeding roller and a connection belt.
The guide member is formed to have a certain curvature at the lower side of the feeding roller and the separating roller and a connection guide for guiding the media passed through the guide member to the media feeding part at the end portion of the guide member.
The connection guide has one side surface abutted to the guide member, slopping upward and another surface for guiding the media fed from the sub media cassette unit formed upright.
The clutch means is positioned on the identical shaft as the feeding roller of the media pickup part and connected with the lower connection pulley to connect or disconnect driving force transmitted from the feeding roller based on the on/off of power supply.
The media feeding part comprises a first feeding belt wound between a first feeding roller which is positioned on the identical shaft as the lower connection pulley and a second feeding roller, rotating by receiving rotational force from the lower connection pulley and a second feeding belt positioned under the condition of being abutted to the first feeding belt and wound between a third feeding roller which is positioned on the identical shaft as the eject pulley and a fourth feeding roller positioned at the lower side of the base plate, rotating by receiving rotational force from the lower eject pulley.
The media discharging part comprises a first discharging roller which is positioned on the identical shaft as the eject pulley and rotates, a second discharging roller which is positioned having certain intervals to the rear side of the first discharging roller and a discharging belt wound between the first discharging roller and the second discharging roller.
The media rejection means comprises a reject box loaded at the front side of the base plate, for storing inferior media and a diverter installed on the media feeding route, for collecting the inferior media in the reject box.
The sub media cassette unit comprises a case installed at the lower side of the base plate, for loading a sub media cassette, an upper connection pulley connected to the lower connection pulley which is installed at the base plate by a connection belt, for receiving power, a sub lower connection pulley which is connected to the upper connection pulley by a timing belt, a sub media pickup part connected with the sub lower connection pulley, for transmitting the media stored in the sub media cassette by receiving rotational force and a sub media feeding part for transmitting the media transmitted from the sub media pickup part to the media feeding part by guiding the media to the upper direction.
The sub media feeding part comprises a sub first feeding belt wound between a sub first feeding roller which is positioned on the identical shaft as the upper connection pulley and a sub second feeding roller which is positioned on the identical shaft as the sub lower connection pulley and a sub second feeding belt positioned under the condition of being abutted to the first feeding belt and wound between a third feeding roller connected with the connection pulley and a fourth feeding roller, thus to rotate.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.